It started out with just a sentence
by AsrieusAmour
Summary: We follow our favorite son of Satan as he explores the trials of love with the busty Shura, it's a working progress and for now the story is innocent enough..but don't be mistaken, it has a M rating for a reason.
1. Is this a date!

It's funny…I can honestly say I've never really disliked Shura, but I can't say I particularly liked her either. She always seemed so cocky in everything she does, she even laughed when I told her about my ambitions of kicking Satan's ass, I mean seriously?! Laughing at that was cruelty at it's finest… I watched the old man die because that bastard wanted to drag me off to Gehenna for God knows what. Yet she just scoffed at me, I guess she just didn't believe I had what it takes. But lately I've noticed something about her, she seemed…. more tolerable I guess? She's definitely kinder to me, again I don't really dislike it…It just seems off to me. Again we were having class as usual, Shura was sitting on top of her desk talking about some type of seal that was supposed to work against most lower level water demons.

I was nearly lost in thought when Shima interrupted me to talk about Shura's more "appealing" features, "You have to admit I've got a point here, Okumura." He snickered as we turned towards our new magic circles and seals teacher; she was in the middle of stretching. "Damn with those curves!" The pink haired ladies man practically drooled on my shoulder as her sweet rack came down with a nice jiggle. I had to keep myself from staring, 'Damn' was right.

"I guess I can see your point there…" I grinned along with him, everything about her looks seemed so…what's the word? Luscious, maybe? Well, whatever the word is I know that those lips are so full and tempting. I'd give anything to get a taste of them. It sounds odd when I put it like that, and there's no way in hell I'd ever admit it to anyone…well, beside Kuro that is. After all he's the one person I go to tell my problems, Yukio cares and everything but he always tries to force a solution on me.

"Hey! Rin are you even listening to me?" I looked up to see an annoyed Shura, she gave a quick eye roll, "I said, you need to come back here after class. You still need to work on your control over those damn flames. Maybe if you didn't have your head in the clouds you would have heard me." Ok, so when I said that she was kinder to me, I kinda forgot to mention it's only occasionally, but it's better than never, right?

"Yeah, Sure thing." I shrugged in an attempt to play it cool; it felt odd to answer her like a teacher after I just checked her out. I'd probably die of embarrassment if she knew what I had been thinking about. I tried my best to keep my mind on other things as class continued, luckily it passed by faster once I slipped off into a daydream about saving the day and being rewarded with sukiyaki, this one pertained to me kicking the crap out of Satan and being know as something other than the 'Son of Satan', which I think is total bullshit by the way, I didn't chose my parents! Although my classmates have been a little nicer to me after we stopped that Gale thingy.

My fantasy ended not too long before class did so I only had to listen for a minute or two, eventually everyone started for the door. I figured class was over…that meant I still had to stay behind for that stupid training, "I should be out in the field getting useful knowledge and experience." I grumbled to myself, Shura just sat on her desk glaring at me, not with hate or fear but…. something. "Aren't you gonna tell me what I'm doing? Or do I have to guess?"

She looked as if she were thinking it over for a moment before reaching behind her desk, happily pulling out a beer. "I just figured a little practice could help, we're gonna try to light just the wicks on the outside candles again." She reached behind her desk again to pull out a bag of candles and tossed them to me, of course I didn't catch them and nearly fell out of my chair just trying to. "You're such an idiot...'' She sneered, I knew it was supposed to sound like an insult but it came out more like someone teasing a friend or someone even closer.

"Oh, come on! Are you serious? I think I should learn how to use my sword a little better." I tried to argue against her, the whole idea of having someone train me how to use the koma sword without actually doing anything close to using a sword seemed kinda stupid to me. She just gave me a look that said, 'Do you even have to ask an idiotic question like that?'.

"Look here, we both know you need to get a better handle on your flames. Don't forget that I still have orders to kill you if you lose control." The way she said that last part made me feel a bit nervous, but I'm sure that she wouldn't really kill me…right? I moved some of the tables aside so I'd have enough room, then I sat out three candles like before. I was almost certain that I wouldn't get it right this time either, but I just let out a sigh and set towards getting a grip already. It wasn't like I needed her to remind me that I still have a long way to go.

I watched shamefully as the candles in the bag dwindled down, my failures glaring at me in the form of puddles of wax and misshapen lumps with bits of wicks sticking out, "Why the hell can't I get this right?!" I hissed as the most recent pile's flames went out; this whole exercise was getting on my nerves… and to make matters worse it was getting late, I had probably missed dinner.

"Alrighty then, burn up the last few so we can give up for tonight. If you couldn't do this before then you definitely won't get anywhere on an empty stomach. Maybe if you're nice enough I can see about buying you some food for at least trying, although it was piss poor if you ask me…" I hated to admit she was right but…she was so there wasn't really much I could've said that would change anything. I had missed lunch, I was so hungry I could've eat a horse and been happy, sounds fitting for a demon, huh? I quickly gave it one more try, feeling utterly disappointed when all three candles melted. "You about ready kid?" She asked, flipping through keys until she found the right one, "I know this decent place in Osaka, it's pretty good." We stepped through the door and found ourselves on a busy little street; the cold air nipped at our noses as snow gently fell. "We'll be eating there," She pointed at a cozy looking place, it looked friendly enough, of course it wasn't anything special… the inside had a kinder atmosphere, we headed for a table near the back and took our seats.

Our waitress approached us with a cheerful smile, "Hi, how are we doing today?" She hummed happily, we just gave a basic reply, I ended up getting a glass of water and takoyaki while Shura ordered just a glass of sake…which wasn't as big of a surprise as the fact that it was actually on the menu. Our waitress wrote everything down and gave it to the cook before heading off to take someone else's order, now it was just Shura and I sitting alone.

"I still can't believe you didn't get it right even once..." She broke the silence first, grumbling as her eyes shot daggers at me, she wasn't the only who was annoyed by it but I know it was probably beyond irritating to have to teach such a failure… It's definitely not easy to get a handle on them, it's like they're a living thing of their own accord. Focusing isn't enough on it's own, I have to demand they do as I ask…but like a mischievous kid they never quite listen to me.

"I wish it was as simple as me thinking, burn this or burn that. It does what it wants, it's still fire in the end and fire never fails to consume what it gets ahold of. It's chaos on it's own…but there's almost a beauty behind it, nothing can last for ever so it just makes every moment even more meaningful.'' I spoke to myself more than her but she just looked at me, I could see a smile creep across those tempting lips.

The feeling of the blood flushing my cheeks as the weight of her gaze settled in.

"Well well, quite the poet there…" She giggled as she nudged my leg playfully under the table, something I wasn't quiet used to…at least not from her. The waitress brought us our drinks as I tried to keep the conversation going.

"Poet? Can't the son of Satan enjoy a little beauty in words too?" I joked, lifting the glass to my lips to take a rather large sip, surprised met with the burn of liquor and the smell of alcohol, it was too late to go back and I'm a definite lightweight when it comes to booze, I had a gut feeling that things could get bad, "I think this is yours." She just giggled again as I groaned and slid her now half-full glass over to her.

"Heh, don't you know this stuff's for adults?" Back to normal with her teasing, although I didn't mind it too much…I just let my mind wander back to the bombshell sitting in from of me, drinking in her looks for what I had thought was a few moments, it felt as though my body was a little lighter and the room twirled about as I drew in a breath and spoke the next sentence with a bit more ease.

"You really are beautiful…" She smiled at first, but it quickly change to confusion, then it seemed as though she was flustered. I had to admit that she was even cuter when her cheeks burned that color. "Heh, so cute." I giggled in admiration as the waitress brought our food, I didn't spend long staring. I just dug in as if nothing changed; Shura on the other hand, seemed kinda…off. She downed what was left in her glass, she was a heavier drinker than me so it didn't do much to her, quietly picking at her food for a minute or two as I ate another bite. Now, I'm not sure how things ended up the way they did but if there was a moment that changed everything it might have been what happened next.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She didn't make eye contact either; I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say so I decided to just be honest.

"You're loud, cocky, a bit annoying at times, and you aren't the most modest person I know but I don't believe in perfection, no matter how I slice it you always come out as imperfect…still, there's something there I can't help but notice, you're fiery and fierce, you'll pretend like you don't care but in the end you always have the best intention at heart. So I can say that not only do you have a pretty face with a rockin' body to match, but you're beautiful on the inside too." The words rolled off my tongue with no problem, "I know it isn't most glamorous way to say it but…it's me, and I wouldn't say it any other way." To this she didn't say a word; she simply nodded as she dug for the money to cover our meal. Tossing the cash on the table before silently getting up and leaving. I finished my water and got up to follow her out the door, pausing to pull out a few yen notes to tip the waitress, who's name I never quite caught, and headed for the door. Surely I would have to catch up with Shura, I was just hoping I hadn't pissed her off.

No sooner than I stepped out the door I felt a hand grab mine and pull me off to the side, it was Shura. She looked happy, "Shit, I didn't say anything wrong did I? I bet I sounded creepy…" I said uncomfortably, I was pretty sure I done something she hadn't liked. The truth was a bit more shocking.

"No," She said in a shaky voice, it was one I hadn't heard yet, "The problem was you said the right thing…" Before I knew it pulled me into a kiss, it was like my whole world stopped in its tracks, bolts of ecstasy flooded my body as my lips tingled. Her lips…. they were so soft and warm, I was almost disappointed when she pulled away. "Forgive me, Fujimoto…" She kept hold of my shirt, leaning her head against my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath through the fabric, and even with the smell of Sake on her breath I could still make out a welcoming scent, like a mixture of rose water and cherry blossoms.

I cautiously wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek on her silky hair. "Why do you need forgiveness from the old man? Wouldn't he want you to have some sort of happiness? You're too uptight, you need to enjoy life a little more. I'm sure he'd say the same thing."

"Enjoy a slice of life with the son of Satan… Hell of a punch line there, all we need is a joke for it." She tried to make it sound like a sarcastic comment but we both knew it wasn't such a bad idea. She paused like she was thinking it over, grinning at me, "Alright, it sounds like fun." I was agreeing silently in my head when the light snow picked up a little, it was so beautiful.

"You know, dad said he met me and yukio on a day like this." I blurted out, he had never gone in any detail about it but that was our only clue about our mom. I don't think the cold bothered us that day, it kinda seemed like a sweeter day because of it, "snow, it's a beauty too fragile to be handled by any person. Heat will break the fragile bond between the cold and the water it's made of, leaving it as plain as any droplet on a spring day…but never forget, for a reckless demon like me, beauty is in everything… you never know whether it's just a fleeting moment or an eternity so you have to cherish everything like it's the last time you'll see it." I rambled on, taking my turn to lead.

"And I thought you were just some dumbass…." She snidely remarked, acting as though she disliked what I thought. I playfully bumped her with my hip as we strolled down the snowy sidewalk, burning the afternoon away as I tried to sober up. I bravely took hold of her hand; it almost felt like we were any regular couple. We didn't stay long enough to see the sunset, she had gotten a little cold from her lack of any real clothing. Once we had found a suitable door she pulled out one of her infinity keys, "Oh yeah, I don't think that brother of yours will approve of you drinking so you'll be staying at my place for the night." She grinned as we stepped into her apartment, "Be careful, you may be a demon but I'm definitely an animal…" She teased, gently swaying her hips…all I could think to myself was, "This should be fun"… I was right.


	2. A passionate night at Shura's

_Sorry for not updating, I'm kind of new to the whole fanfic scene. I might not be able to update as often as other writers since I got high school to deal with. Anyways thanks for reading my story, it took a lot of coffee and sleepless nights to write and a lot of revising, a good example would be how I put them in a diner in America originally, which wouldn't have worked since Rin doesn't know English so ordering would have been a hassle, plus I didn't want to stereotype anything about Americans and so on. Anyways thanks again, maybe if I have some reviews from people telling me how I can improve my writing I'll start with some shout outs. See you next time3_

CHAPTER 2

I wish the fun had started immediately; it was kind of awkward at first. I kinda just stood in the doorway unsure as she made her way to a mini fridge and grabbed a beer, taking a hefty gulp from it before looking at me, "Ain't ya gonna grab a seat?" She plopped down on a small couch, patting the spot beside her. I took that as my cue to sit next to her, I took in the room a little… it was kind of bare, it had little more than a decent sized plasma TV, a couch, a small fridge, a little coffee table, and a pile of crushed beer cans and bottles...it didn't really surprise me considering Shura's "drinking habits". The couch was kinda comfy. I'd say it felt a lot more welcoming than it looked. There was a couple gaming systems hooked up to the TV. Now that I think about it, when she was disguised Yamada she always had that handheld, so I guess I should've seen that coming.

"Uh...I'm not really sure if I should be here, I don't want to make things awkward." I admitted sheepishly, "I can deal with Yukio, so maybe I should just go ho-" She held hand up as if to silence, I stop talking assuming she had something to say, the room was completely silent and it stayed that way for a while. My guess was we both weren't sure what to say.

"Well, since you seem a little more sober I'd like to ask you again, did you really mean it? When you said I was beautiful I mean." I know it sounds creepy but I honestly like this side of he better. The whole cocky badass act just got annoying at times, instead there was this side that I hadn't seen before that day…I like it. I took a deep breath and nodded, it was a short and nervous nod. Any bit of confidence I had was gone, I felt like a kid again. She leaned over a bit, I was hoping for another kiss but I ended up getting soaked as her can spilled out on my lap. Now I'd like to note that I wasn't angry, I didn't say anything, Hell I didn't even look at her like I was mad. But the next thing I know she's running off for a towel while she kept apologizing, it was almost like a mantra, "I'm so fucking sorry!" or, ''Please don't be mad!" Then there was my favorite, "I didn't mean to, Rin." She eventually found a rag in her tiny kitchen and hurried to dry the spot on my pants, repeatedly apologizing. Now I have to make sure this is clear, I wasn't mad. I was far from it, I was kind of focus on other things… The gentle sway of her breasts as she tried desperately to wipe the spot away, the fact that all that covered her body was practically nothing more than a bikini top and some blue jean shorts that left little to the imagination. I let my mind wander a little further; I would've killed to get a view of what was beneath those flimsy garments. "Uh…Rin?" Her voice was a little off, it snapped me back to reality, and then I realized why she had sounded so odd. She smirked, apparently she found the situation funny, "Looks like someone wants to play…" She cooed, rubbing small circles around the bulge in my pants.

"It's not like that." I protested, it was only getting worse as she teased me. I felt like a helpless loser, I couldn't even think up a reasonable lie like there was something in my pocket or blame it on teen hormones and pretend it was something that happened all the time. Nope, I just sat there like scared little kid, and I could feel my face burn in shame as she moved her hand to reveal a wet spot that I could blame on the beer she had spilt earlier, I couldn't even bear to make eye contact with her.

Shura burst into laughter, "Don't worry kid, your secrets safe with me…" She crawled closer, straddling my hips as she pressed her lips to mine. I'll admit that I didn't have much experience with girls; I was a total virgin and had no clue about what I was doing, again she was the first to break the kiss with a snicker, "I won't tell anyone you've got the hot's for your teacher…or that you're a definite virgin who hasn't even come close to getting his cherry popped, luckily I fuckin' love guys who don't know what they're doing and I can't help but notice that you're a little on the bigger side," She cleared her throat and made a gesture towards my waistline, "Downstairs." I have to admit that I was worried she might have been laughing at my "size" but being on the bigger side? I guess it was a little reassuring.

"You don't know I'm a virgin…" I tried to lie, make some argument against being inexperienced but I had a feeling that there was no way I could hide it. She just pointed out her lip, it had a small scratch I hadn't noticed.

"You bit me, and you're way too shy with your tongue. Also you shouldn't be so cautious, I'm not some fragile china doll and I can guarantee you won't break me." She reassured me as she moved off of me, leaving me to feel even worse when I noticed the spot had grown larger…I had soaked through the pants in excitement, not cool at all. I remember the talk the old man gave me; I think it was called pre-cum? Maybe… but regardless to how much of a natural reaction it was supposed to be it was too embarrassing to actually deal with. Next thing I knew Shura had grabbed ahold of my shirt was pulling me off the couch. When I asked what she was doing she simply smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna help the son of Satan! Fifteen…It seems like a good time to pluck the petals on that little flower of yours, besides you need some pointers otherwise that thing between your legs will be a total waste…" Shura put me in her trademark headlock and dragged me toward a door off to the side, her bedroom.

Her room was a little more furnished than I figured it'd be, what shocked me even more was the lack of cans and bottles, instead it had the typical teenage girls stuff like plushies and a bright pink canopy bed covered in frilly covers and a large assortment of pillows to go along with the stuffed animals, some of them were a little odd like the snakes and even an oversized panda that took up a good portion of the bed, "Shura, are you sure about this? I don't want to be a disappointment…" I murmured, I was a little nervous…Hell I was beyond nervous! I was worried that I'd just embarrass myself even more.

"Damn right I'm sure, but there's just one thing I want you to do before we can go any further.'' I listened closely; this is what I wanted after all. Although I had to admit, I never would've dreamed it'd actually happen. She turned to me, that red top looking as though it would give away at any moment, "You have to do as I say, don't try to out do yourself and show off… a big dick doesn't mean a good fuck." She put it bluntly and I nodded in agreement, letting her know that I was willing to obey her commands. "Secondly, for you to get anything from me you gotta get this top off without touching it. So unless you've mastered telekinesis while I wasn't looking then you've gotta use those pretty little flames of yours." I should've guessed she would try to milk some training out it somewhere along the line but I wasn't going to let it throw me off.

"I'll try, but not because I'm trying to get laid or anything…it's completely separate." I tried to separate to two; I didn't want to seem like some perv or anything. She shot a quick wink my way, I guess it sounded less convincing than I thought. She turned her back to me and brushed her hair out of the way, leaving me with the sight of her curves, that almost non-existent waist of hers.

"Alrighty then, give it your best shot devil boy." She joked, I tried to draw all of my attention to the thin straps, it was just two thing strings… all I needed was a small flick. I drew in a deep breath as I focused everything I had on the task at hand, one…two…three! I saw a tiny burst of blue flames spring to life on the lower string, they gently ate away at it until it just dangled there, two separate pieces now, "Just one more." She seemed like she was cheering me on, it sounds weird but this was the Shura I needed, one willing to support me and believe in me. I glared at the last string sitting on the nape of her neck, I was sure I wouldn't fail. Another flick and the blue light gnawed its way through as her top fell away, "Hehe, looks like I was going about the training wrong. I should've just told you that you'd get laid if got it right." She made her way onto the bed, shedding her shorts along with her sky blue panties… and what do you know, they were just as skimpy as those shorts. I'm not religious or anything but I made sure to send a prayer packed full of thank you's to any god willing to listen before approaching the foot of the bed. "You're looking a little overdressed for the occasion." She made the motion for me to lose the shirt, I pulled it off and lost the pants too, I kind of regretted the choice as soon as I made it. It was little uncomfortable, without the pants holding it back my manhood let out a battle cry as it practically turned my boxers into a tent. "You should lose the boxers too and get your ass up here before you get blue balls from waiting so long." She beckoned me with a finger and a giggle.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works…" I rolled my eyes as I crawled beside her, pulling her into a kiss. Now I get that I wasn't too experienced but I tried to be a little more free with my tongue, she stopped me almost immediately.

"Hold up just a sec, you shouldn't just try to cram your tongue down my throat. Always make sure it's ok, kind of give it a little flick to make sure otherwise you might just get bit." Shura explained a little further, telling me a few tricks that she knew could drive her wild. I gave it another try, doing as she directed. It was almost like knocking at a door; she parted her lips slightly as if inviting me in and I took the chance to carefully explored, running along her teeth and lips, moving on until I found her tongue. It was a wrestle for control and I won out, not a bit of her wasn't discovered by me. The only reason I had to break away from it was because I was breathless, and from what I could tell I hadn't been so bad this time, she was breathing heavier, "That…was…better." She spoke between breaths, taking hold of my hands. "But you need to use these too." I found one hand placed between those juicy thighs of her and the other hand was settled right below one of my favorite curves on her body, I managed too work out what I was supposed to do. Like any guy I seen what I should do online, I let my hand dance along her soft flesh until it settled on a nice dairy pillow if you know what I mean…. My other hand was running along a tattoo trail, I never would have guessed those lines ran that far below her waistline, apparently I wasn't the only one who was excited by all of this. I ran a finger along her wet slit, I got a nice shudder and a hitch in her breathing.

"Not so bad for a loser like me, huh?" I slid my fingers a little lower and they found their mark. I teased her a little with a flick or two before pushing further…it was so hot and tighter than I had expected, I was met with a small moan. She didn't scream my name, she didn't beg for more, she didn't even roll her hips along with my hand, but that moan was enough to know I wasn't doing anything wrong…I think, she never said whether or not I had got that part right. I realized that I had forgot about the other hand, it sat still so I figured I'd try something I saw in a video before and gave the fleshy little nub a pinch. I know she had told me not to worry about being too rough but I didn't want to screw up and pinch it too hard, I got yet another squeak of surprise.

"Yeah, you're not too bad… but you're still totally clueless, use that mouth of yours." Leaning her head to the side, she exposed her neck a little more so I took it as a clue and trailed a few kisses along her soft milky skin, there was that smell again! It drove me wild, I wanted more of her, and I wanted every last bit of that body…is that weird? I never told her any of this so she was sort of clueless about what I was thinking without many signs other than the tent I was still pitching, "You still need get those boxers off." She said more firm this time, sounding more like the Shura I know, I listened and pulled them away, feeling more exposed than ever. She took a moment to look over my body, like she was debating something. Then out of nowhere she pushed me off of her, pinning me beneath her with a sly smile on her face, "It's adorable! You're so shy with that body of yours." She had my hands held above my head, I could've pushed her off of me but that would've just killed the fun.

"Don't you think this could be dangerous? I am a demon after all, and I'm pretty sure I'm not some succubus or anything." I said, trying to pretend I was protesting this. Honestly I was all for it, and I was more than happy this was all happening, it was way better than any daydream I had after all. She just groaned and made a witty comment.

"A succubus is female, you would've heard that if you listened a little harder." Playfully tracing circles along my chest before leaning in and trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, it set my neck on fire with pleasure. Each kiss throwing me into ecstasy, "But you don't have to try too hard to seduce someone, you're pretty easy on the eyes and if you know how to use that dick of yours then you'd be any girls dream boat." I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly hushed me by holding a finger over my lips, "Now how about some practice?" She asked, I assumed it was rhetorical; I nodded slowly since I was still a little worried about being a disappointment. Swinging her leg over me she ran one of her hands down my body, taking hold of my now throbbing cock before giving it a few strokes, "I'm sure you can't get this part wrong, just follow the lines.'' She grinned, I was pretty sure she was talking about those tattoos that trailed along that enticing body of hers, "But I think it's best if I stay on top for now, I wanna be in control when I pop that little cherry…" I was breathless as she lowered herself onto me, slowly taking me in until she reached the base. We stayed still for a moment, there was a bit of a pause before she lifted herself a little, giving me room to push my hips up. I moved slowly, I wanted it to be memorable. And my God…it's something I will never, I was officially NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE! "I love the enthusiasm and all, but why don't you just leave it to me." Shura stopped me, reassuring me that she had things handled on her end. I thought it felt great before, when she started bouncing on top of me it was enough to drive me crazy. I gripped a pillow above my head, Shura still had a grip on my wrists so I wasn't going to pull them away. Her moans were like a fuckin' symphony that I would die just to hear, then there were my groans thrown into the mix…which if I'm going to be honest, sounded more like someone lifting something heavy than anything sexy. Eventually she let go of my wrist and ended up holding on to my shoulders instead, digging her nails in…I have to admit, I like it. I held on to her slim so I could get something to work with, it seemed like the dominant teacher was giving in, I made sure I wouldn't blow the chance. Once I had a good grip on her I slammed forward, I mean she did say that I shouldn't treat her like some fragile china doll right? Anyways, my little risk more didn't get a single sound of protest, I assumed that was her giving me the go ahead. I wailed away at her softer insides, the sounds of skin hitting skin and moans filled the night air, it would go on like that for an hour or so.

"S..Shura…I'm…I'm about to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she let out a rather loud gasp, I could feel her tighten around me. She buried her face between my neck and shoulder, squealing with what I assumed was delight. That was her finishing, I felt rather proud that I had won out in the endurance department but I was so close to cumming I wasn't going to let up. I tried to pick up the pace so I could get it over with, if I quit then I would have had the worst case of blue balls ever…maybe…I don't exactly know what the worst case ever was so it's hard to tell. Anyways, back to the story at hand, I hammer away at her poor pussy. I was honestly a little frightened about hurting her, she tried to muffle her cries of pleasure by burying her face deeper between my neck and shoulder. Then it happened, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as my body shook, it was a rather intense experience…I never had an orgasm quite like it, and I was pretty sure I could never recreate it by myself. I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in my neck; I hadn't realized it while I was lost in my ecstatic state, but at some point Shura had sunk her teeth into my neck. Judging from the look of shock on her face I'd say she hadn't realized it either.

"Oh fuck! Rin I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" She cried out in panic, completely ignoring my attempts to tell her everything was fine. I was more worried about the hot sticky mess I had made, I didn't pull out so I'd have to say I filled her to the brim…And I didn't wear a rubber… I gave myself an imaginary kick in the ass for being so stupid. She rushed off again to find a rag or towel again and I was left alone in her bed, realizing the mess was a little bigger than I expected. I could feel the familiar sting of my wounds closing up as Shura hurried back with a rag that looked suspiciously like the one used to wipe the beer off my pants. "I really am sorry about biting you." She said quietly in the doorway as she eyed the closed wound, it had fresh scars that made out a bite mark. I got up and began moving the pillows and covers off the bed to strip the sheets, she just eyed me curiously, " Can you please say something?! I didn't mean to freak you out." She cried out as I silently gathered up the sheets and carried them past her in hopes of finding a dirty clothes bin, pausing when I got beside her.

"You don't have to be sorry, I don't mind…really." She just gazed at me with shocked look in her eyes, "It can be a reminder of the night I'll never forget…Sensei." I giggled, leaning in to place a kiss o her cheek. "Now two things for you…One, I didn't pull out or even remotely try to and we both know I didn't have a condom on so please tell me you take birth control or something, I'm not opposed to being a father or anything I just think fifteen Is a little early." She nodded quietly, looking awed as I smiled at her, "And lastly…where should I take this terrible piece of abstract artwork? It isn't exactly something worth keeping."

"You're too kind…" She whispered, quickly realizing she had said it aloud, " Er, I mean it's down the hall…in the bathroom. It's pretty late so once you're done just come back in here and we'll get some sleep." I was just about to get rid of the sheets when she stopped me, "That was amazing for a first timer, we should do it again…if you want that is…" She sounded so timid…I loved it!

"Trying to seduce me again? What a naughty girl." I giggled as I hurried off, it was pretty late and I had classes in the morning. I was kinda looking forward to sniggling up to Shura for some shuteye. I found my way back to her bed, she had already gotten the sheets on the bed but the pillows, covers, and plushies were a disaster, I just shrugged it off. "We can deal with the bed tomorrow, you should be wrapped in my arms right now." It got me an eye roll and a giggle, I was getting better at this. We climbed into bed, curling up with each other as she reached to turn off the light I had the urge hold her close and never let go…Of course I couldn't just cling to her so I compromised and held a hand out to her, she took hold of it, we said our good nights and held each other close as we drifted off to sleep, it was perfect.


	3. The morning after

_I got a little behind on writing this one, sorry everybody! Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story so far, it'd be nice to know why I got less readers for chapter 2 than chapter 1...So maybe some feedback? Please? I really want to be able to improve my writing since this is my first fanfic. Next chapter I'll be sure to start giving shoutouts for some of my more faithful readers…Anyways, onto chapter 3 ~ 3_

CHAPTER 3

It'd been a long time since I slept so well… I even surprised myself by waking up early. Shura was nuzzled against my chest, a peaceful look on her face as she snoozed away. The night before had been a bit mind blowing, I still wasn't even sure what I had done to deserve any of it, "Maybe she was drunk?" I thought to myself, but it kinda felt like things were on this path before she drank enough to be tipsy at the most. Whatever the case was I felt like I needed to do something nice for her, after running through a few ideas I settled on breakfast, can't go wrong there! Being careful not to disturb her I worked my way out from underneath her, I could feel her grip tighten a little as I got close to wiggling my way out. "I wish I could stay like this forever…" I thought to myself before sliding out of her grasp, easing off the bed and quietly making my way to the kitchen.

The fridge wasn't exactly stocked full of food, it was mostly full of beer and a small assortment of foods. I gathered enough ingredients for a few omelets, one of the dishes I mastered when I first began cooking. I set to work, finding a skillet and cracking a few eggs. The sizzling of the eggs and the aroma filled the air before too long. I must've been a little too loud because Shura walked in, a bright smile shining as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Morning hot stuff." She giggled, planting a warm kiss on my cheek. Watching me work on our breakfast she hopped up on the counter, she was in nothing but my shirt and I have to admit it looked a lot better on her, even if it was a little tight around the bust… "You didn't have to get up early to cook us something."

I shook my head, it was the least I could do. "Nah, it's cool. I don't mind, really." I added a few things to the omelets before flipping them, they were pretty much done. I looked around for a plate or something, eventually finding few bowls and putting our food in them, "Not a lot of things to eat off of here…"

She just shrugged at me, "I don't have to many guests over so I normally eat out, and I guess I never bothered to get anything else because you can pretty much eat anything simple out of a bowl…also I'm a horrible cook so I avoid eating my own food as much as possible." I laughed at this; I hadn't expected that from her. I walked over to her with the food, "It really does smell good." She looked it over with a wide grin.

"You're damn right it does!" I bellowed through the tiny apartment, "If there's one thing you can't say I'm terrible at it's cooking." I gloated, Shura just had a smug look, I just ignored it and began picking at my food. I nearly choked at her next remark.

"I know something else you're not too bad at…" It was reassuring to know I wasn't a total loser in bed, "You're not a virgin anymore…but you still have ways to go, now lets hurry up and eat, you still gotta get ready for you're regular classes." I groaned in response, the only reason I even took the classes was to be able to go to the cram school, I honestly have zero interest in anything I learn from the regular school. I just never really cared for school. "Or…" She paused, thinking something over, "We could play hooky for today, we'll have to get you to make sure you don't miss any of those exorcist classes, we both know you need them. Whatcha think?" I nodded happily. It couldn't hurt to miss a day of those damn classes, right? It hardly seemed like it'd damage my grades any since they were low enough as it is.

"So about my shirt there…" I started but I wasn't sure where to take it, maybe a compliment? I settled on a thought that popped into my head, "It looks better on you."

"Isn't that sweet…. But I think we both know you're just checking out my rack." I silently agreed with her but there was something else to it so I shook my head, "I never thought it looked bad on you, but if I'm being honest I think you should wear tighter pants, it'd highlight some more…exciting qualities downstairs. Anyways I guess I can send a message to Mephisto, I'll tell him you caught a cold or something and you're running a fever so I decided to care for you so Yukio doesn't have to worry about it. Sounds reasonable."

I felt a sly smile settle on my lips, "Sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans, have anything set out for today?" I giggled as I stepped up beside her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Nothing too special, but I did have this in store for you…'' She bent over a little; it gave me a rather nice view since she had nothing on underneath the shirt. "How about a little playtime in here." She suggested, gently pushing my head lower until I was on my knees…I knew where it was going so I pushed the tail of the shirt up a little and leaned closer. It was something new so I went along with my instincts and the little knowledge I had from porn and moved between her legs. I had to give myself a brief pep talk before running my tongue along the outside of her wet slit, teasing her lips before pushing a little further. Her moans convinced me to explore a little until I ran it over a tiny nub, which was met with a small shudder. I enjoyed being in the position I was in, I kept teasing the spot as she gasped and moaned. "Dessert after breakfast…" I thought to myself as I savored the taste, it was better than anything I'd ever had.

"Rin~" She squealed as I licked away at her, making her the best lollipop I could've had. I kept working on the spot as I slipped two fingers in, gently moving them inside of her. Shura's moans were no longer muffled or held back, the noise she made filled the small apartment like the sweetest symphony. Shura began rocking her hips along my face, I felt like an over sexualized seat…I didn't mind.

Things went on like that for several minutes; we were lost in our own little world. I noticed a difference as I picked up the pace, she was tightening around my fingers. "She's getting closer." I thought as I slammed my hand back and forth and playfully sucked on her exposed clit, my teeth gently grazed the sensitive flesh. Then it happened, I could feel her insides practically crush my fingers as a warm liquid dripped down my chin, "Oh no…" She groaned as her face burned a crimson color, "Rin! I couldn't help it, you just kept…going and it just happened." She cried out, flustered that she had came on my face without warning.

It was a fun scene to us, but to the other twin standing at the door with a shocked look on his face it was a lot to digest. "What the hell?!" Apparently he had dropped by to check on me since I was sick, he didn't know I was playing hooky to lick my teacher like a blow-pop. "Rin, you've got a lot to explain here…" He growled in annoyance, acting like the stuck up brother he always played. "Oh boy…" I thought to myself as I realized the trouble I was in, there wasn't any getting around it either. Yukio had that look in his eyes he got every time I caused trouble.

I was still on my knees when I answered, "As you can see I'm seducing the exorcist that reports to the Vatican." I snickered, even Yukio had to admit that it was a funny scene; I still had my fingers in Shura! In an attempt to lighten the mood I gave them a quick wiggle, which was answered with a call to God. Score! Yukio's death stare softened a little before slipping, I had broken his façade and as it fell away I could hear a chuckle slip out of his throat. After a few moments it burst into tear jerking laughter.

"Is that really how she sounds?! That was so adorable Shura!" He cackled, I guess he found that not everything she did was I a guy-ish manner, that she was actually capable of sounding like a girl. "But seriously, Why Rin? He's a virgin, I always thought you preferred a more 'experience' guys?" The last bit sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well," I started, I knew I had a smug grin on my face, "I'm actually not a virgin anymore…" Yukio's face dropped when he heard the last bit, He actually looked a bit surprised.

"Is this what you meant when you said you'd make my jaw hit the floor?" He said annoyed, it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, it just kinda happened." I shrugged as I got up and steadied myself on the counter; Shura was a crimson color now. I noticed she still had her grip settled on the counter as well; she was still bent over with her round ass hanging out of the shirt. "Maybe you should come back later, we were in the middle of dessert after breakfast." It got me a roll of the eyes from Yukio as he turned for the door.

"I'm still getting an explanation later, and don't you dare skip cram school." He growled before slamming the door. Then it was just Shura and me, we were still a little dumbfounded after being caught.

"Sorry Rin, but I got some errand to run later. Will you be ok by yourself?" She asked, I nodded and smiled as she hurried off to get dressed. That was my first breakfast with Shura… sounds kinda crazy, right?


	4. Update!

_To the faithful readers of my humble little fanfic, I want to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with my senior year. I really am sorry for not being able to update sooner, I should be able to have the next chapter within the next week or two._


End file.
